Day By Day
by Akari Neko-chan
Summary: A drabble series focused on the TYL!Guardians after Tsuna's return.
1. Coma

_**Word 1 - Coma**_

Now that he, and his family, weren't being terrorized by Bayakuran Tsuna often wondered something about the white haired marshmallow addicted man. How come he never ended up in a diabetic coma from all that sugar?

Even more, how the hell didn't he weigh two hundred pounds from that?

Shoichi and Spanner didn't seem to have an answer to that either, and when he brought it up to his guardians one day they seemed stumped as well. That is until Gokudera spoke up.

"Tenth there is only one solution to this."

"Yes Hayato-kun?"

"Bayakuran was a UMA."

"... H-Hayato-kun..."

* * *

** A/N :: **_So this is my attempt at prompt writing. I highly doubt any of these will be very long. I hope this will be enjoyable for everyone though. They're amusing to write._

_As a note all of these will be set in the TYL!Verse after Tsuna wakes up and leaves his coffin. Why? Because I'm the author and I say so. XD I also find it easier to write for all the cannons when they're older and a little more mature. Also don't freak out at the usage of first names in this. I mean come on the group has been together for ten years. Though rest assured Ryohei will mostly be Onii-san, and Hibari will still be Hibari-san. XD_

**_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._**

_**Disclaimer:** Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._


	2. Motorcycle

**Word 2 – Motorcycle**

"Say Tsu-kun, can I ride on your motorcycle?"

"P-Pardon?" Tsuna asked in surprise as he stared at Kyoko, who was playing with her fingers.

"Well, Nii-chan says he won't take me because it's extremely unsafe." Kyoko said shyly adding, "But if it's Tsu-kun I'm sure it'll be alright…"

Tsuna raised a hand to hide his blush, "K-Kyoko-chan, you like motorcycles?" He asked.

The young woman smiled brightly, making Tsuna hide behind his hand even more. "They're exciting!" She said. "A-Ah, if you can't it's alright Tsu-kun. I can ask Hibari if I need to…" She said blushing a little herself as she seemed to think Tsuna was busy with something else.

"No!" Tsuna blurted making her jump. The twenty-four year old coughed into his fist before he smiled. "I'd be happy to take you Kyoko-chan. Would you like to go now?" He asked.

Kyoko nodded and Tsuna grabbed his jacket and keys before guising her out of the room, and to the garage. All of a sudden he was very glad that Reborn had made him learn to drive so many different types of vehicles.

* * *

**A/N :: **_Tuna for the win? Haha. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this! If there are any one word prompts that you'd like to see me write for let me know in a review ok?_

_By the way I did not pull Tsuna having a motorcycle out of thin air. Remember the air bikes?_

**_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._**

_**Disclaimer:** Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._


	3. Cloud

Word 3 - Cloud

Most people watched the clouds for fun. They would turn the vague shapes, into what every they wanted, and call it out to their friends.

Tsuna had a very different reason for watching this particular cloud though, because it wasn't a normal cloud by any means.

"Herbivore..."

Tsuna backed up looking sheepish as he held his hands in front of him trying to keep his Cloud Guardian form harming him.

"N-Now Hibari-san it was just a misunderstanding!"

Tonfas appeared out of no where, like always, and Hibari smirked as Tsuna paled. "I'll bite you to death."

A very familiar squeal echoed through the garden of the Vongola Mansion.

* * *

**A/N :: **_It seems even after ten years the cloud still like to beat the crap out of the sky. Poor Tsuna. I'm on a roll today with these too. XD I wonder how many I'll get out right away. __By the way guys, reviews help me to write. Even if it just says good job. With out them I'm prone to stopping, because who wants to write something when they don't know if people like it?_

**_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._**

_**Disclaimer:** Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._


	4. Band Aid

**Word 4 - Band-Aid**

Tsuna watched, his mild amusement turning into exasperation, as Gokudera flailed around his office like a teenager again. Sure he had gotten hurt, but it wasn't that bad. Though Tsuna now realized that maybe it would have been better to just get the band aid him self rather then ask his right hand man for it. Hayato in particular was hyper sensitive to many mention of Tsuna having an injury.

Tsuna opened his mouth and removed his finger tip from to before wiping it on a handkerchief. (Reborn would have killed him if he used his suit)

"Hayato." Tsuna said trying to get the other's attention. The storm guardian ranted on not having heard his name.

"Hayato!" Tsuna called a little louder, though he still wasn't heard.

"Gokudera-kun!" He cried exasperation, that got his guardian's attention. Gokudera turned towards Tsuna looking similar to a kicked puppy. Tsuna sighed and showed the other man his finger.

"It's just a paper cut Hayato..."

* * *

**_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._**

_**Disclaimer:** Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._


End file.
